Chalet stay
by Selinawen
Summary: What happens when everyone is transported to a chalet in Asgard? Including Mayura? What if Loki and Heimdall ended up staying in the same room? Chapter 6 up, R&R please. It's been confirmed that it's going to be LokiXHeimdall! XDDD!
1. Chapter 1

Selina: Let me put you three together at the same room in the chalet ok? (Looks over at Loki, Mayura and Heimdall)

Loki: Hey wait…why is Heim here?

Heimdall: WHAT!? Why is Loki here!?

Mayura: Wow! Loki and Kazumi are here! Yay!

Chapter 1, the beginning

One day, in Enjaku Detective agency, Mayura was talking to Loki as usual. Suddenly, a portal opened up and sucked Loki, Mayura, Fenrir, Ecchan and Yamino in.

They soon reached the other side of the portal; Mayura got excited at once and started looking around. Loki stayed calm but he knew in his mind that this was a well known chalet, in Asgard. Loki did not want to startle Mayura by letting her know where she was.

Suddenly, a familiar bell rang. Loki, Mayura and Ecchan suddenly disappeared. Yamino and Fenrir turned around in surprise. Suddenly, a bolt of light covered them and they disappeared from the place too.

Loki, Mayura and Ecchan were transported into one of the chalet rooms in the chalet. Mayura got even more excited and Loki decided to stay calm. But he was not calm for long because he saw a certain purple hair boy in the same room as he is.

"HEIM!? Why are YOU here?" Loki asked in disbelief, but deep inside he's thinking, maybe Heimdall was the one who started all this transporting…

"Ah! Hi Kazumi, you're here too?" Mayura asked. Heimdall nodded. "Loki, I need to talk to you…" Heimdall said, Loki nodded and both of them went in a room leaving Mayura 'dangerously' alone.

"Loki, are you involved in this?" Heimdall asked.

"I think I should be the one to ask you that" Loki answered. That familiar bell rang again and a girl with long black hair appeared, it was Verdandi.

"Master Loki, Master Heimdall, I have to apologist to you two about something…" She said, Loki and Heimdall looked at her.

"Well…the truth is…I wanted to book the whole chalet for me and my sisters for two weeks to enjoy but…I ended up putting your names in there and that's why you guys ended here…" Verdandi explained.

"But you do not need to put Loki/Heimdall and I in the same room do you!" Loki and Heimdall said together and looked at each other.

"I just wrote all of your names, the manager was the one who decided on the rooms…" Verdandi explained.

"But Verdandi, Mayura is here too. How are we supposed to keep this 'god' secret from her…?" Loki asked.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Heimdall agreed. A cold wind suddenly blew past everyone.

"Huh? What did you say? Oh ya, I should be going now! See you two later, hohohohoho" Verdandi said and disappeared. Loki and Heimdall sweat dropped.

"She knows what I mean…" Loki sighed, Heimdall nodded in agreement.

"So Loki, what are we going to do now?" Heimdall asked.

"Let's just try our best to keep it from Mayura…" Loki said and walked out of the room, Heimdall followed too.

"Hey Loki, Kazumi, do you know where this place is?" Mayura finally asked when she saw Loki and Heimdall walking out of the room.

"Mayura, this is actually a chalet room…" Loki said in an unsure tone.

"That's right Miss Mayura, one of me and Loki's friends decided to book the whole chalet for all of us and we ended up in the same room!" Heimdall continued.

"Oh! Who's that friend of yours?" Mayura asked.

"Oh, it's Verdandi; you know the one with long black hair? She was at the resort Koutaro invited us to last summer remember?" Loki said.

"Oh! Miss Verdandi! I remember her!" Mayura exclaimed.

"Yup, that's her" Heimdall said.

Loki thought. _It's going to be a long two weeks for me…I hope everything turn out fine…_

Selina: Well, that's for the first chapter

Loki: Heimdall, you better keep your eye to yourself!

Heimdall: Hey! You were the one that's with MY eye! Not me!

Loki: I do NOT have your idiotic eye you hear!

Heimdall: My eye is NOT idiotic!

Selina: If you two keep on arguing about eyes, Mayura will soon find out about you two…

(Loki and Heimdall froze immediately)


	2. Chapter 2

Selina: Here's chapter two, enjoy…

Loki: I'm not enjoying when Heimdall's here!

Heimdall: Do you think that I'll be happy when you're here?

Mayura: Why are you two arguing?

Loki and Heimdall: No reason…ehehe…

Chapter two

At night, Mayura slept between Loki and Heimdall to stop them from objecting. Loki didn't want to sleep with Heimdall. Heimdall also didn't want to sleep with Loki. Loki was hugging Ecchan and Heimdall called him a kid. Loki got angry and yelled at Heimdall. Mayura got confused as she did not see anything or any stuff toys around. She then decided to sleep between them as Loki and Heimdall could not stop quarreling with each other.

Mayura suddenly woke with a start, she felt that someone was hugging her and turned around immediately and saw Loki. Loki had lost grip of his 'beloved' Ecchan and hugged Mayura instead. Mayura tried waking Loki up but it's to no avail. Loki hugged Mayura tighter and touched her breasts on accident. Mayura screamed and the two boys woke up with a start.

"Whoa Loki, I guess three isn't enough for you right?" Heimdall commented. He had seen what was wrong with Mayura already.

"What are you talking about…?" Loki said and turned around to face Mayura. That's when he realized the mistake he made, he blushed.

"So…sorry…Mayura…" Loki said and quickly took his hands off Mayura.

"It's okay…" Mayura answered.

He then looked around for Ecchan and saw it on the floor, Loki had accidentally dropped it. Loki picked it up gently and patted it.

"Master Loki! Punyan…" Ecchan said and flew on Loki's head.

"Loki…I think I know why Heimdall didn't want to sleep with you…I think you've developed this habit of hugging people when sleeping…you should really get a stuff toy Loki" Mayura said.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! By the way, who wants to hug Heimdall anyway?" Loki protested angrily, Heimdall was smirking in the background.

"Oh Loki, you're still a little boy when you're asleep! You may look mature but actually you're a kid!" Heimdall said evilly, Loki got angry at once. But before they could start arguing, Mayura lay back onto the bed and slept. When the boys saw that, they lay back and slept too. Loki hugged onto Ecchan tighter to make sure he did not lose grip of it again. Poor Ecchan almost suffocated.

The trio woke up the next morning finding themselves face to face with a whole bag of free chalet meals coupons. Loki and Heimdall sweat dropped and thought similarly to themselves, _that Verdandi is really too…no words to describe her…………_

Breakfast was at the café downstairs. Loki saw Narugami, Freyr, Yamino, Fenrir, Reiya/Freya, Hel, Spica, Utgard Loki and the Norns. It seems like they were sitting with their roommates too. Narugami, Fenrir, Yamino and Hel were seated together. Reiya, Spica, Freyr and Utgard Loki were also seated together. The Norns sat together of course. Loki sat with Ecchan, Heimdall and Mayura too.

Loki went over to Yamino's table and asked "Yamino, are you surprised?"

"Of course I am, I thought Master Loki had disappeared! I was shocked to see Mr. Narugami and Sister Hel in the same room as Brother and I" Yamino answered, Loki gave him a quick smile.

"Daddy" Fenrir exclaimed.

"Oh Fenrir, do you miss daddy huh?" Loki asked. Fenrir nodded and cried, father complex strikes again!

"We meet again, Father…" Hel smiled as she said. Loki nodded and smiled back at her.

"How are you doing now?" Loki asked.

"Fine, I'm just so happy that I could see you here" Hel replied.

"Yo Loki, you forgot me!" Narugami said.

"Oops sorry…you see…family comes first before friends you know…" Loki said weakly.

After talking with Narugami, Loki walked over to Reiya's table.

"Hi Reiya, do you enjoy it here?" Loki asked smiling.

"Of course, Master Loki" Reiya said blushing. Spica looked at Loki for a while, and turned away.

"Uh…Spica, It's not what you think…um…" Loki said nervously, Spica looked back and smiled, Loki smiled back knowing that it's just a joke.

"Utgard Loki…" Loki mumbled.

"Do you wish to combine with me? We'll be one if we combine" Utgard Loki said.

"Um…do you really have to discuss about this now? It's supposed to be a fun trip so let's just leave this topic for a while" Loki suggested, Utgard Loki nodded.

After meeting everyone, Loki went with Mayura, Ecchan and Heimdall to order their food. As they were taking their orders one by one, Loki suddenly thought of an evil idea to piss off Heimdall and he smirked. Heimdall noticed him smirking and knew that he was up to no good.

When the cook asked for Loki's order, Loki said loud enough for Heimdall to hear "Roasted falcon please!" When Heimdall heard that, he knew what Loki was thinking.

"Damn you Loki!" Heimdall shouted angrily, Loki just smirked back. At this moment, Heimdall's falcon had also flown to Heimdall and is now perching on his shoulder.

"Um…sorry but, we do not have roasted falcon here…" The cook said.

Loki then grabbed Heimdall's falcon and said with a very big smirk "Then could you please roast this falcon?"

Heimdall was shocked and quickly snatched the falcon back. "NO!!!" he protested.

"Well…since it's my 'friend's' precious falcon, I'll withdraw that order then" Loki said and smirked back at the fuming Heimdall.

Heimdall was fuming all the way though breakfast. Loki was also smirking all the way though. Mayura got confused as she can't understand why the 'boys' were behaving like that.

Selina: So, was that a good chapter? I'm going to work on chapter 3 soon so, see you there!

Heimdall: How dare you try to roast MY falcon!

Loki: (smirks) There will be more tricks up my sleeve later Heim, be prepared!

Heimdall: The trickster god indeed!

Mayura: Trickster god?

Loki and Heimdall: (sweat dropped)


	3. Chapter 3

Selina: Here's chapter 3, enjoy…

Heimdall: What tricks do you have up your sleeve this time…?

Loki: (Winks) Not telling you!

Heimdall: Loki….. (Angry)

Chapter 2

Heimdall was still fuming even when they're back in the chalet room. Mayura was very puzzled while Loki was still smirking. Suddenly, Loki took Heimdall's falcon and tied it up to the pillar for fun, knowing the Heimdall would be even more pissed off. Loki loved seeing Heimdall pissed off, especially when they were back in Asgard. Heimdall didn't really like Loki playing such tricks on him; he usually gets pissed off whenever Loki tricks him, and that makes Loki happy.

"LOKI!" Heimdall yelled and quickly untied his falcon, Loki just smirked.

"Loki…you shouldn't play such tricks on poor Kazumi…he's not in a good mood now you know…" Mayura scolded Loki.

"I was just trying to lighten up his spirits that's all" Loki explained, he smirked at Heimdall at the same time.

"As if, you just wanted to make me even more pissed off Loki!" Heimdall yelled angrily.

"Um…Master Loki…?" A voice said from behind. Everyone looked behind, it was Reiya.

"Oh! Reiya! You've came to visit us!" Mayura squealed in delight, Reiya just smiled and then put her concentration to Loki.

"What is it, Reiya?" Loki asked gently, Heimdall was shocked by Loki's reaction. At first, Loki looked so evil and he's smirking. But now, he suddenly becomes so gentle and smiles instead. _Loki is weird…_Heimdall thought.

"Um…Master Loki, I actually came to play…" Reiya said blushing, Loki smiled back.

"Great, I was getting bored…and Kazumi isn't happy when I play tricks on him" Loki answered and smirks at Heimdall. An anger mark appeared on Heimdall immediately.

"Okay! Let's go to the pool then Master Loki, Miss Mayura and Kazumi!" Reiya said happily and dragged a shocked Loki out, the rest were following. Loki is afraid of water and he can't swim of course. Heimdall was smirking all the way this time.

When they reached the pool, nobody was there. Loki then decided to sit on a chair to watch Heimdall and the girls enjoying in the pool. Reiya was a bit disappointed about Loki not swimming though. Loki got bored and dozed off. Suddenly, someone splashed water on him and he woke up with a start. That person was none other than Heimdall, determined to take his revenge on Loki. Loki got angry and soon they were splashing water at each other in a shallow pool.

Mayura looked at them curiously and commented "Kids are kids…" Reiya looked at Mayura and giggled. She then said that Loki looks cute when he's fighting with Heimdall, Mayura sweat dropped.

Just then, the 'fight' was stopped by Skuld. Heimdall was then left out because Skuld was continuously flirting with Loki. Reiya saw that and got jealous; she suddenly turned into Freya and ran towards Skuld angrily. Meanwhile, Mayura was confused to why Reiya has suddenly 'disappeared' and started looking around for her.

"What are you doing to MY Loki!?" Freya demanded angrily.

"What do you mean YOUR Loki!?" Skuld answered back. The two girls started arguing and Loki decided to run away. Freya and Skuld caught Loki trying to run away and started chasing him. At this moment, Mayura saw the girls chasing Loki and decided to join in as she thought that the whole situation was quite mysterious.

"SORRY!!! I'M ALREADY A MARRIED MAN!!!" Loki shouted for dear life. Loki was a playboy but still…this is too much for him. He could not imagine what would happen to him if the girls caught him. Freya and Skuld will probably hide him in a super remote and vacant place, which he did not like the thought of it at all. And Mayura would probably pester him with her 'mystery' speeches; he has gotten enough of that already. In the middle of it all, Heimdall was laughing and laughing till he rolled on the floor.

Loki quickly ran into his chalet room and locked the door; he leaned against it to prevent those girls from barging in too.

After what seems like an eternity, the girls finally left and Loki heaved a sigh of relief. Ecchan rested on Loki's head too. In the evening, Mayura and Heimdall came back.

"Loki! Why are you running away from Miss Skuld and Miss Freya? And why has Reiya suddenly disappeared!" Mayura asked curiously. Loki did not wish to answer and Mayura pouted angrily.

This day was too much for Loki, he silently hoped that nothing would happen in the next few days which seem impossible. As for Mayura, she hoped that this chalet would turn out to be a mystery which Loki hoped not.

--------------------------------------------

Selina: so…will Mayura find out about Loki?

Mayura: Find out what!?

Loki and Heimdall: NOTHING!!!

Selina: updating chapter 4 soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Selina: Thank you grahamsmoon, -'neko-chikka'- and L'Archel-Hotishi for reviewing! I've finally updated chapter 4, enjoy…This chapter has a bit of Loki X Heim in it, I've tried my best to write it (smiles)

Mayura: I hope this Chalet is a mystery!!!

Loki and Heimdall: _Mayura must not find out!!!_

Chapter 4

The next day, Mayura suggested happily "Let us go to the Karaoke room guys! I've booked the room last night!"

Loki and Heimdall stared wide-eyed at Mayura. "Ma…Mayura…why all of a sudden…though I love singing but, why?" Loki asked.

"Well…you see, I was walking around and saw Mr. Yamino and Narugami…" Mayura said as she went into a deep flashback of what happened yesterday.

"Oh! Mr. Yamino! What are you doing here?" Mayura squealed happily.

"Miss Mayura, you see…Mr. Narugami and I have decided to give Brother and Sister Hel a surprise by booking the Karaoke room tonight" Yamino explained.

"There's a Karaoke room in this chalet!?" Mayura asked.

"Yup there is Daidouji! Why don't you give Loki a surprise too by booking it tomorrow?" Narugami suggested.

"That would be great Miss Mayura! Master Loki really loves singing" Yamino continued.

"Okay then! I'll book it for tomorrow and give Loki and Kazumi a big surprise!" Mayura exclaimed in delight. The flashback ends here.

"Oh, so that's how it is…well…okay then! Let's go" Loki said.

When they reached the Karaoke room, they closed the door and set the table with as much snacks as they like. Those snacks were bought by Heimdall and Loki. Mayura tested out the microphones.

After everything is set up, they began to choose their songs. Mayura wanted to sing first and quickly chose her song. But suddenly, Loki took the microphone away and sang away loudly and happily. Loki (as shown in the manga) is a super terrible singer although he loves singing a lot…

Loki sang everything off-key without realizing that Heimdall and Mayura are covering their ears as hard as ever. After he finished the song, Mayura and Heimdall had melted. Suddenly, Heimdall got up and shouted at Loki "Your singing just plain suck! Don't ever sing again!!!"

"Hey! That's rude of you Heim! By the way, I don't think that your singing is that good either" Loki argued back angrily.

"Well…At least it's better that yours!" Heimdall shouted, he's super pissed off now.

"Now, now boys, don't fight over small issues like that okay?" Mayura tried calming Loki and Heimdall down. But it was of no use no matter how hard she tried. Mayura sighed and took the microphone, she then started singing. Mayura sang so well that Loki and Heimdall stopped arguing and listened to Mayura's song.

After Mayura had finished her song, she turned to look at Loki and Heimdall. "Huh? You boys tired of arguing?" She asked with a smile. Loki and Heimdall continued to stare at her, Mayura sweat dropped.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me my singing is so bad that Loki and Kazumi are stoned for life! Oh no! I'm sorry!!!" Mayura exclaimed in shock.

"That's not true Miss Mayura, your singing is completely opposite of Loki here" Heimdall said and looked over to Loki with a smirk painted on his face.

"Damn you Heim! Your singing is as bad as mine!" Loki exclaimed. Heimdall looked over at him with his face red with anger.

"Now, now boys…don't argue again okay?" Mayura said. Loki and Heimdall managed to control themselves for the rest of the day.

When they were back in the chalet room, Loki drank a bottle of soda he found in the freezer. He was thirsty from singing too loud and making Mayura and Heimdall melt again. Loki drank the whole bottle at once.

Heimdall was reading his book peacefully when Loki suddenly hugged him tightly. "Damn you Loki! Can you let me read in peace!?" Heimdall scolded loudly. Loki just tightened his grip on him.

"I love you…Heim…" Loki said romantically, the hair on Heimdall's back stand at once. Loki pushed Heimdall away from the book and they fell on top of each other.

Loki attempted to kiss Heimdall. Heimdall pushed Loki's mouth away and yelled "Just what the hell are you doing Loki!" Loki made no response and continued attempting to kiss Heimdall which failed repeatedly. Finally, Loki managed to kiss Heimdall. At that point of time, Mayura came out of the bathroom and saw them kissing, right before Heimdall manage to push Loki away.

"Oh my goodness, are you two a couple? I can't believe it!" Mayura exclaimed.

"Don't even try to believe that we two are dating! This crazy Loki just popped out of nowhere and tried to **rape **me!" Heimdall screamed.

"Loki tried to…what?!" Mayura exclaimed.

"He is a gay! And he's crazy too!" Heimdall answered and saw the empty bottle of soda lying beside the already fainted Loki. He took it out and realized that it wasn't soda at all, but wine. He looked blankly at the wine, Mayura sweat dropped and both of them looked at Loki whose face was flushed a bright red color.

Before they slept at night, Mayura and Heimdall tied Loki up to prevent him from doing any more strange things to them while they were asleep.

Selina: So, was that a nice chapter? At first was Loki X Mayura, now Heimdall gets it too! And his is even worse than Mayura's, poor boy…

Loki: I was just drank that's all! Who wants to kiss that idiot Heimdall anyway!

Selina: But you did, right? (Sly look)

Loki: (Sweat dropped)


	5. Chapter 5

Selina: I've updated chapter 5, enjoy… And thank you L'Archel-Hotishi for reviewing again!

Heimdall: remember what you said last night…

Mayura: You tried to **seduce **poor Kazumi…

Loki: huh?

Hel: Father! I'm here!

Loki: HEL!?

Chapter 5

When Loki woke up the next day, he was shocked to see himself tied up.

"WHO TIED ME UP!!!???" Loki yelled, waking Mayura and Heimdall up at the same time. Mayura looked over at Loki with a guilty face.

"Um…Loki…You were drunk last night and um…did something to Kazumi so…we have to tie you up, sorry…" Mayura explained.

Loki looked at Heimdall with a shocked expression. "What did I do to him…did I do something that kids won't normally do?" Loki asked in shock, hoping that he did not blurt out the truth yesterday.

"Loki…you must have been watching too much drama serials, you kissed poor Kazumi yesterday…" Mayura continued.

"WHY WOULD I KISS THAT **GUY**?" Loki yelled yet again.

"Loki…You're grounded from drinking wine…" Heimdall growled.

"What right do you have to ground me?" Loki snapped back.

"And Loki, you're just a kid, you shouldn't touch wine or any other alcohol in the first place" Mayura explained.

"But mummy and daddy drank red wine so happily!" Loki answered, acting cute. Heimdall sweat dropped and sighed. Mayura giggled. After that everyone laughed loudly. Just then, a pink haired girl with glasses appeared at the door.

"Do you like staying in this room more than going to the hot spring?" She asked.

"Oh! Miss Hel! You mean there's a hot spring!?" Mayura asked. Hel nodded.

Loki smiled and said "We'll go then" At the back of Loki's mind, he's thinking of how Hel and Mayura would know each other better after the trip. But Heimdall is different, he thought of how he's going to avoid Loki's tricks in the hot springs.

At the girl's section of the hot spring, Mayura and Hel were very quiet and did not talk to each other at all. But it was different at the boy's section.

"DON'T LOOK DAMN IT!" Heimdall yelled at Loki while he was changing. Loki sweat dropped and continued changing.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!" Heimdall yelled again.

"But I'm on the opposite side of the hot spring…behind a rock…" Loki mumbled to himself and turned his back towards Heimdall.

Once the two boys finally manage to soak themselves in the hot spring, Loki moved towards Heimdall. Heimdall tried to move away but a rock was in his way.

"Loki…did you drink anything before going in the hot spring?" Heimdall asked nervously. Loki shook his head and settled himself beside Heimdall.

"Tell me why…Heimdall…" Loki said. Heimdall looked at him.

"Why do you keep insisting that I have your right eye even though I told you clearly that it's not with me?" Loki asked.

"Because I'm sure that you took it! I saw it with my left eye that you did!" Heimdall answered.

"I admit that I took it but…it's only because that it's Odin's order that's all…" Loki explained.

"What do you mean by that? And what has it got to do with Odin?" Heimdall asked.

"You see…Odin wanted your eye, he ordered me to take it from you. I did and I gave it to him, so it's not with me now"

"You're lying! I won't believe it!" Heimdall shouted.

"Well…suit yourself, you'll have to believe it sooner or later…whether you like it or not…" Loki said and turned to walk away from Heimdall. He settled himself a few meters away from Heimdall. Heimdall looked away.

In the girl's section, Mayura looked at Hel for a while but turned away after that. "Who are you to father?" Hel asked.

"You mentioned something about your father the first time we met…who is your father? Do I know him?" Mayura asked back.

"Of course you do…" Hel answered. Mayura's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry but…I don't know him at all…" Mayura said.

"What do you think about…Loki?" Hel asked, remembering that Mayura did not know anything about gods that she's hanging out with.

"Oh! Loki…well…" Mayura blushed. "He's um…someone that I admire a lot…I really want to be like him one day…although it's embarrassing since I'm admiring someone even younger than me…" Mayura continued.

"Do you um…like him?" Hel asked.

"Of course I do, why would I hang around the detective agency if I didn't like him? Loki is like a very important friend to me…" Mayura replied.

"So…you mean that father…I mean…Loki, is just an important friend to you right? You did not have a crush on him right?" Hel asked.

"Yes, that's right…he's just a very important friend to me…" Mayura said.

"Wow! It's so uncommon to find girls that don't have crushes on my father!" Hel said.

"WHAT, you…you mean…LOKI'S YOUR FATHER!?" Mayura asked loudly in shock. Hel covered her mouth in shock, she had accidentally blurted out the truth.

"Um…uh…Loki is my…uh…godfather! That's right!" Hel covered up at once.

"But…Loki's just a kid!" Mayura exclaimed.

"Well…you see…Loki looks and behaves a lot like my father so…" Hel continued covering up. It took a while for Mayura to believe her.

In the boy's section, Heimdall thought of what Loki had said a moment ago. "Loki…is what you said really true? What proof do you have?" Heimdall asked out of the blue.

"Of course, but I do not have any proof so…you won't ever believe me" Loki answered.

"Loki…" Heimdall mumbled to himself.

Back in the chalet room, Mayura asked Loki out of the blue "I heard from Miss Hel that you're her godfather, is that true?"

Loki was shocked when he heard that but he kept his cool and replied "Uh…actually, that's true, she says I reminded her of her father so…I became her godfather, even though I'm still a kid"

"Oh, Can you be my godfather too?" Mayura asked.

"Why's that? Isn't your father at the temple?" Loki asked. He never expected that Mayura would ask a question like this.

"Papa doesn't want me to be a detective so I'm thinking of having another father to protect me while I'm solving mysteries" Mayura explained.

"But…Mayura, I'm still a kid you know…so…" Loki tried explaining but Mayura cut him off.

"Miss Hel is your goddaughter so why can't you just cope with one more…" Mayura pouted. Loki sighed and nodded his head unwillingly, Mayura cheered at once.

When everyone was in bed that night, Loki announced happily "I want to hug Heim tonight!" Heimdall's eyes widen in shock.

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!" Heimdall protested angrily. Loki didn't care a bit and jumped on Heimdall's back happily, wanting a piggyback from him. Loki was teasing Heimdall by acting cute of course. Heimdall tried to shake Loki off but failed. Finally, he gave up and piggybacked Loki around the room. Loki smiled triumphantly. Mayura smiled as she watched the boys play 'happily'.

As they slept that night, Loki was back at his original place hugging Ecchan. Heimdall had finally managed to make Loki give up on hugging him.

Mayura thought quietly to herself on what she had said to Hel. Did she really like Loki only as a friend? Or was it something more than that? She did not know, but what she knows is that Loki is now her godfather and she should be happy about it…

----------------

Selina: I don't really think that Loki X Mayura is that suitable for this story any more... (Cries) But I'll see how the story goes, and then I'll decide. Maybe Loki will be with both Heimdall and Mayura! I love Loki X Heimdall a LOT too!!! Well…anyway, I'll be updating chapter 6 soon! I just LOVE seeing Loki acting cute!

Loki: I love you…Heimdall, Mayura…

Heimdall and Mayura: (Sweat dropped)

Selina: That's actually a bit scary…

Hel: So, Miss Mayura is now my 'sister'. Is that right? father?

Loki: Actually…yes…

Selina: See all of you in chapter 6 then! (Went off to think for ideas)


	6. Chapter 6

Selina: Oh my gosh! I haven't updated this fan fiction in forever!!! Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, my dear readers, I'm glad you enjoyed my fan fiction ^_^ I hope none of you forget about it though…I've been gone for a really long while…I was at my wits end after my computer broke down and all my documents are deleted, I don't really have the heart to continue this fan fiction at that time. But now, thanks to a really great fan fiction I've read on here, I feel motivated and alive again!!! So now, I'll be continuing it all the best I could ^_^

Loki: You meant to say…this is your reason for abandoning us!?

Selina: Nope, I never abandoned you at all!!! See? I never deleted this story ^_^

--

Chapter 6 

"Father, wake up!!!" someone exclaimed early in the morning.

Loki struggled up lazily, opened his eyes slowly and, instead of seeing Hel in front of him, he saw Mayura instead. "Why are you calling me father, Mayura…?" Loki asked sleepily.

"Mou…don't you remember? You agreed to be my godfather yesterday, didn't you, Loki…" Mayura explained.

"Oh…ya…" Loki said as he knocked his head against the wall, unintentionally waking a certain purple haired guy up.

"Hey Loki, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A GOOD DREAM!!!" Heimdall exclaimed angrily.

"Oops, sorry" Loki said, then continued "What dream was that anyway?"

"A dream that is about you finally admitted defeat to me!!!" Heimdall exclaimed, Loki sweat dropped and sighed.

Someone knocked on the door again; Loki opened it and realized that it was none other than Freyr.

"Out of the way Loki, I want to talk to Yamato Nadeshiko" Freyr said, looking at Mayura.

"What is it, Mr. Phantom thief?" Mayura asked curiously.

"Co-could you go out with me to-today!?" Freyr stammered.

"I'd be glad to, Mr. Phantom thief!" Mayura said as she stepped out of the door, she turned to Loki and Heimdall and said "I'll see you two later then!" After that, she left with Freyr.

Loki and Heimdall looked at each other in confusion.

"How dare Freyr leave me with this dangerous fellow…?" Heimdall growled angrily.

"You are the dangerous one…" Loki said, looking at Heimdall with shifty eyes.]

"No you are the dangerous one! You almost raped me the other day!" Heimdall exclaimed.

"Who wants to rape you anyway…? I'm not gay!" Loki said angrily.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. Loki opened the door and saw nothing but a parcel. He took the parcel and said "I wonder what this is?"

"Who sent this to you anyway...?" Heimdall said.

Loki shrugged and opened the parcel curiously. In it, he saw nothing but a microphone inside.

"What is it?" Heimdall said as he walked over to Loki.

"It's a…microphone…" Loki said as he took out the microphone to show Heimdall "But this seems really familiar…"

Heimdall froze when he saw that microphone, _not THAT microphone…before anything happens…I'd better…_Heimdall thought as he made his way to the exit, saying "I'd better ask Verdandi about it…"

"WAIT!" Loki shouted out. Heimdall froze and turned around slowly. Loki walked towards Heimdall and pushed him away from the door and towards the wall. "Don't even think of escaping from my concert!" Loki said seriously as he tied Heimdall up.

*Note to non-manga readers: The microphone was used on Loki by Heimdall. Heimdall thought that it would be easy to defeat Loki if he made Loki drunk. But he could not stand Loki's singing and he ran away. The effect of the microphone was that, the more the user sings with it, the more drunk the user would be.

**

-To Mayura and Freyr-

Mayura and Freyr were having a lot of fun in the amusement park sited in the chalet grounds.

"Yamato Nadeshiko, Freyr is really happy to hath this opportunity to go to the amusement park with you!" Freyr said happily.

Mayura smiled and looked at the rollercoaster. "Let's go on this ride next!" She exclaimed as she pulled Freyr towards the counter there.

**

-Back to Loki and Heimdall-

Loki has just finished 7 of his favourite songs and they were all sang totally off-tune. Heimdall was becoming paler and paler by the second, but he had no chance of getting himself out of the ropes as Loki is also looking at him every second, even when he's busy singing.

Loki's face is becoming redder and redder due to the effect of the microphone on his body. Heimdall is getting really worried about it.

All of a sudden, Loki stopped singing and moved towards Heimdall. He looked at Heimdall with his really deep eyes. Heimdall closed his eyes but Loki pulled them open and forced Heimdall to look at him.

"Heimdall…you know something, I did not want to take your right eye, but I couldn't really ignore Odin's orders could I?" Loki said, still drunk.

"Lo…Loki…you mean…" Heimdall stammered.

"Believe me Heimdall, if I had your right eye, I would've returned it to you, but it's with Odin…So I could not return it to you…" Loki said and hiccupped.

"Are you really serious about this?" Heimdall asked, still looking at Loki's eyes. Loki doesn't look like he's lying at all.

As Heimdall began to ponder on whether he should believe Loki, he was caught off-guard immediately as he felt Loki's lips on his. Heimdall tried pushing Loki off but it was of no avail.

Loki broke off the kiss, looked at Heimdall and said "I love you, Heimdall…please accept my true feelings…"

Heimdall thought, _He's just drunk, and crazy!!!_ But then, he continued thinking, _Loki he…meant no harm after all…_

He was caught off-guard again as Loki once again kissed him. But this time, Heimdall felt himself unable to resist it. Did the idol of Asgard attract him as well? He didn't know that, all he knew was that Loki was not actually a bad person.

Just then, the kiss was broke off as the door opened.

"Father, Kazumi! I'm back from a fun time with Mr. Phantom thief!!!" Mayura exclaimed.

"That's good, isn't it, Mayura" Loki said as he tucked himself in bed "I'm rather sleepy now, let me sleep for the day" He continued and closed his eyes.

Mayura looked confused, but guessed that the boys might be having a fun time as well. Seeing Heimdall being tied up, she guessed that Loki might have been playing a prank on him again. She untied Heimdall and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay…" Heimdall said as he walked towards Loki. He looked at the sleeping Loki and said "Hey Mayura, could you see if Loki is drunk or something?"

Mayura looked at Loki and said "He doesn't look drunk to me…has he been drinking just now?"

"No, it's just…nothing…" Heimdall said. In his mind, he thought, _was that the drunk or the real Loki just now?_

Soon, Mayura realized that it was late and went to sleep as well. Heimdall could not sleep; his feelings were mixed up due to that incident that happened hours ago. He finally managed to sleep though, but he was still thinking of that incident in his mind.

--

Selina: Okay, Thus ends my chapter! And yep! I totally decided on making this fan fiction shounen-ai, LokiXHeimdall!!! XDDD!!!! For LokiXMayura fans, I would write another fan fiction for them ^_^ I've already had the story in mind, just haven't got to typing it out yet, XD!!! Okay then, see you in chapter 7 then ^_^ R&R ^_^


End file.
